Incomplete
by yamarina
Summary: "Saya dari Rumah Sakit York New. Suami anda...". Kalimat-kalimat terngiang dengan kuat, dengan jelas, dan terus menerus. Otaknya memutar kembali memori-memori yang sesungguhnya indah, namun sangat menyakitkan untuk diingat pada saat ini." Leorio x fem!Kurapika. Fanfiksi pertama, RnR please


**Incomplete**

**Incomplete**

**Disclaimer**: Hunter x Hunter © Yoshihiro Togashi

**Genre**: Romance, Angst

**Pairing**: fem!Kurapika K. x Leorio P.

**Rating**: PG+13

Mata abu-abu itu menyapu pemandangan kota York New pagi hari yang ditangisi langit dari jendela lebar apartemennya. Mata yang semula indah itu, tampak sayu. Seakan ada yang menarik semua sinar keceriaan miliknya. Seakan ada sesuatu yang mengganjal indah miliknya.

Seorang anak lelaki berambut silver ikal menghampiri si mata abu-abu tadi. Wajahnya mengerut, sementara tangan mungilnya menarik jemari si pemilik.

"Mama!"

Si mata abu-abu menoleh, tersenyum, lalu berjongkok di depan anak tadi.

"Kenapa, Killua?"

"Gon! Gon nakal!" dengan nada jengkel Killua mengacungkan telunjuknya menuju kamar tidur utama. Gon ada disana.

"Nakal bagaimana?"

"Foto Papa dipecahkan! Sekarang hancur di lantai," Killua menghentakkan kaki.

"Coba kita lihat." Si mata abu-abu menggendong anak lelakinya, sambil berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Bocah lelaki yang lain tengah terduduk di ujung ranjang di sana, dengan wajah bersalah memainkan selimut tua yang terus berada di genggamannya. Air matanya menetes pelan-pelan.

"Gon."

Suara lembut milik si mata abu-abu membuat sang anak menoleh. Matanya sembap. Ia menangis lagi.

"Ssh. Tidak apa-apa. Gon pasti tidak sengaja, kan?" si mata abu-abu menurunkan Killua, dan memeluk Gon.

"I, iya… Gon lagi main… K, kena kaki Gon… F, foto Papa pecah…" tangis Gon. Si mata abu-abu mengeratkan pelukannya, menenangkan Gon.

Ia berdiri, menggandeng tangan Killua yang sesekali melirik Gon, dan tangan Gon sendiri yang basah terkena air mata.

"Kalian main di tengah saja, ya. Mama mau bereskan foto Papa dulu," si mata abu-abu tersenyum. Killua berlari keluar, namun Gon tetap di tempatnya.

"Mama, Papa nggak apa-apa, kan?"

Si mata abu-abu terdiam. Hanya pertanyaan simpel dari anaknya yang berumur lima tahun. Namun jantungnya berdegup dengan cara yang berbeda. Cara yang janggal, cara yang _aneh_.

"Tidak apa-apa, kok. Kenapa Gon bertanya begitu?"

"Yokatta. Gon pernah lihat di televisi, kalau foto orang yang sedang berpergian pecah, setelah itu orangnya meninggal." Gon menjawab dengan polos, kemudian berlari menyusul Killua ke ruang tengah.

Si mata abu-abu membersihkan pecahan kaca di lantai, sembari memperhatikan foto sang Papa. Pernyataan anak lelakinya itu terus terngiang di benaknya. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh.

Ia _merasakan_ sesuatu yang tidak ingin ia rasakan.

Mata abu-abu itu terbuka perlahan mendengar denting pelan dari ponselnya. Sederet nama mengedip berulang kali, membuat mata abu-abu itu melebar.

"_Maaf aku baru bisa menghubungimu. Aku baru selesai rapat dengan Tuan Kuroro. Sepertinya aku bisa pulang pada dini hari nanti._

_Jaga dirimu sendiri, dan jaga anak-anak. Aku akan cepat kembali. Aku menyayangimu!"_

Seulas senyum pahit terukir di wajah si mata abu-abu. Pukul dua belas malam, dan _dia_ hanya mengirimkan e-mail? Saat ini, hal tersebut sudah lebih dari cukup bagi si mata abu-abu.

Ia hendak memasuki alam tidurnya kembali, ketika Killua, yang berbaring di sebelah kanannya menggumamkan sesuatu.

"Papa, Papa…"

Dan gumaman itu terus berlanjut, dengan nada yang aneh.

"Papa, Papa! Papa! PAPA!"

"Ohayo, Mama…"

Sosok Killua yang baru saja terbangun berdiri di depan meja makan sembari mengucek kedua matanya.

"Ohayo, Killua. Dimana Gon?" si mata abu-abu menghampiri Killua, mencium kepalanya.

"Gon masih tidur. Gon pemalas!" gerutu Killua. "Mama memasak apa?"

Si mata abu-abu menggeleng dan tertawa pelan. "Mandi dulu sana. Setelah itu kita sarapan."

"Oke!" Killua berbalik, namun wajahnya menubruk kening Gon yang ternyata sudah berdiri di sana dengan wajah kusut.

"Aku mau mandi dengan kakak!"

Mereka tengah asik bercanda ketika telepon berbunyi.

Si mata abu-abu berdiri, lalu menjawab telepon tersebut sementara Killua dan Gon melanjutkan sarapan.

"_Selamat pagi. Bisa saya bicara dengan saudari..._,"

Bletak!

"Gon! Ittai!" rengek Killua. Gon hanya tertawa.

"Ssh, Killua, Gon, jangan berisik," Sahut si mata abu-abu. "ya, saya sendiri. Siapa ini?"

"_Saya dari Rumah Sakit York New. Suami anda, …"_

.

.

.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 06:15 namun lalu lintas Kota York New sudah sangat padat. Ditambah dengan langit yang tak berkenan menurunkan hujan dan benda putih dingin yang menumpuk di sepanjang jalan, perjalanan untuk mencapai suatu tempat yang bahkan cukup dekat dengan cepat mungkin susah untuk terwujud.

Si mata abu-abu menggigit bibir merah tipisnya, menatap ke luar jendela taksi, sembari mengelus dua punggung kecil di sebelah kanan dan pangkuannya. Rintihan dan tangis sayup-sayup terdengar di sana. Tempat yang dituju tidak jauh, hanya dua kilometer dari apartemennya dan memungkinkan untuk dicapai hanya dalam tigapuluh menit. Namun kota York New, kota yang tak pernah libur, tidak mengizinkan.

Pengemudi taksi yang ditumpangi si mata abu-abu sendiri jelas tampak frustasi. Antara prihatin dengan keadaan keluarga kecil yang harus diantarnya, dan kesal dengan lalu lintas kota York New.

Kalimat-kalimat terngiang dengan kuat, dengan jelas, dan terus menerus. Otaknya memutar kembali memori-memori yang sesungguhnya indah, namun sangat menyakitkan untuk diingat pada saat ini.

"_Gon pernah lihat di televisi, kalau foto orang yang sedang berpergian pecah, setelah itu orangnya meninggal."_

"_Jaga dirimu sendiri, dan jaga anak-anak. Aku akan cepat kembali."_

"_Papa, Papa! Papa! PAPA!"_

"_Suami anda tewas karena kecelakaan."_

"TIDAAAAAAK!"

Koran York New menjadi perbincangan besar.

Headline tersebut ramai diperbincangkan masyarakat. Ramai diberitakan televisi. Ramai disiarkan radio.

"_Telah terjadi kecelakaan di jembatan sungai York New. Sebuah taksi berpenumpang empat orang, yang terdiri dari pengemudi dan keluarga kecil tergelincir salju dan jatuh ke dasar sungai York New. Keluarga yang tewas telah diketemukan semua jasadnya oleh polisi._

_Korban pertama, wanita berusia sekitar duapuluh lima tahun. Rambut pirang pendek, mata berwarna abu-abu gelap, tinggi sekitar seratus enampuluh sentimeter._

_Korban kedua, anak lelaki berusia sekitar enam tahun. Rambut silver ikal, mata berwarna biru, tinggi sekitar seratus tigabelas sentimeter._

_Korban ketiga, anak lelaki berusia sekitar enam tahun. Rambut hitam gelap, mata berwarna coklat, tinggi sekitar seratus sepuluh sentimeter._"

Mata abu-abu itu telah menutup untuk selamanya.

Selamanya.


End file.
